littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gospel
Gospel & Conan Meets The Family Guy: Boo for You! A Terrifying Shrieks in Quahog!!! is a 2019 Japanese-American animated made-for-television drama horror-thriller crossover film featuring characters from the franchise of Case Closed, Family Guy and Inspector Gospel The Great, and inspired by true story, but with homage of various horror films: Unfriended, Scream, Halloween, I Know What You Did Last Summer, and When a Stranger Calls. Produced by Shooting Stars Filmworks, and it will premiered October 31, 2019 on FalcoTalon this Halloween. Plot Halloween 2009, Somewhere in Quahog, the high school student was found dead in her house, brutally murdered, and the killer is still at large. Ten years later, the killer, known as "The Butcher Girl", is back to haunt down teenagers in Quahog and no one will save from gashtly nightmares. To stop the madness spreaded on All Hallow's Eve, Conan Edogawa and Gospel the Great travels with their friends to Quahog to spend the Halloween with Griffin family, trying to solve the horrifying mystery of the young victims' terrifying shrieks. But only their investigations goes horribly wrong when The Butcher Girl slaughtering two teenagers, kidnapping Meg Griffin, Rachel Mouri and Serena Sebastian and taken them as hostages, demanding Peter Griffin and Richard Mouri to pay a ransom along with kids to join her or else the girls will be slaughtered in front of them. It's up to Satomi and Conan, who're shared their same surnames, alongside Stewie, Brian and the Junior Detective League to overcome their own fears and solves the murky puzzles to saves the girls from the monstrous girl before the Halloween tomorrow. Characters and Voice Cast Main Characters *Gospel The Great - Voiced by Ryouta Takeuchi *Henry Carroll - Voiced by Daisuke Namikawa *Satomi Edogawa - Voiced by Sayaka Senbongi *Conan Edogawa - Voiced by Minami Takayama *Rachel Mouri - Voiced by Wakana Yamazaki *Richard Mouri - Voiced by Rikiya Koyama *Peter Griffin - Voiced by Koichi Yamadera *Lois Griffin - Voiced by Takako Honda *Meg Griffin - Voiced by Megumi Takamoto *Chris Griffin - Voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino *Stewie Griffin - Voiced by Rica Matsumoto *Brian Griffin - Voiced by Yasuyuki Kase Supporting Characters *Abegail Williams *Gentius Prifti *Hagen Schindler *Jessica Wong *Themba Pretorius *Alisa Kedzierski *Gareth Ravenscar *Abd Al-Qadir Al-Ghamdi *Serena Sebastian - Voiced by Naoko Matsui *Joseph Meguire - Voiced by Chafurin *Dr. Agasa - Voiced by Kenichi Ogata *Amy Yoshida - Voiced by Yukiko Iwai *Mitch Tsuburaya - Voiced by Ikue Ohtani *George Kojima - Voiced by Wataru Takagi *Anita Hailey - Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara *Miwako Sato - Voiced by Atsuko Yuya *Wataru Takagi - Voiced by Wataru Takagi *Ninzaburo Santos - Voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue *Kazunobu Chiba - Voiced by Isshin Chiba *Yumi Miyamoto - Voiced by Yuu Sugimoto *Glenn Quagmire - Voiced by Ken Takeuchi *Cleveland Brown - Voiced by Rikiya Koyama *Joe Swanson - Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa *Adrian Dunst - Voiced by Souma Saitou *Juliet Pinkett - Voiced by Hiyori Kono *Melody Harbinger - Voiced by Kaya Okuno Category:Article stubs Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Drama Category:Drama films Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Mystery Category:Mystery films Category:Thriller Category:Thriller films Category:Horror-thriller films Category:Rated-R films Category:Films distributed by Shooting Stars Filmworks Category:Crossover movies Category:Halloween films Category:Halloween Category:CGI films Category:LittleLulu Picture Entertainment Category:English-language films Category:Japanese-language films